1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a connector for a flexible printed circuit (FPC hereinafter for simplification) board.
2. The Related Art
A conventional FPC connector adapted for receiving an FPC board therein includes an insulating housing with the FPC board therein, an actuator pivoted to the insulating housing and a plurality of electric terminals disposed in the insulating housing for electrically contacting the FPC board. The actuator is pivoted to the insulating housing to make an angle with the FPC board. The angle is gradually reduced as the actuator gets closer to the FPC board so that one end of the actuator presses the FPC board before the actuator is fully closed. Therefore, the FPC board may move due to the actuator moves so that the electrical connection between the FPC board and the electric terminals is unstable.